Penumbras
by Danitta.Lovegood
Summary: La noche en que Tonks decide dejar a rienda suelta sus emociones y un lobito que no podra escapar de las garras de la lujuria...Mi primer fic...pesimo summary..jeje Tonks/Remus


Penumbras

_Declaimer:_ Los personajes de esta historia perteneces a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota!:** Holaaa! Mi primer Fic!...espero que les guste, lastima que es del raiting más alto, pero bueno la cosa es así! Espero que les guste!

Danitaa!

**Penumbras.**

Acá estoy nuevamente, llamando a la puerta de tu casa. Los nervios no me dejan en paz, ya se que no fue muy sensato gritarte en la enfermería, pero no me pude contener. Ahora, me abres la puerta entre sorprendido y molesto. Me invitas a pasar con un leve susurro, me pides que tome asiento y que te esperes que te estas por bañar.

Te marchas y yo solo logro ponerme más nerviosa. Me acerco a una vieja radio de tu aparador y dejo la primera estación de radio que logro sintonizar.

"_Te juro que nadie más  
te amará como yo  
más hoy  
por ti mi pecho arde…"_

Mientras escucho está canción de algún autor, pienso en aquellos momentos en los que te deseaba sin que tu te dieras cuenta, en las veces que me hubiera gustado albergarte en mí y llenarme lentamente de todo lo que significas. Demostrarte cuanto te amo, cuanto significas para mí, que no me importa ni licantropía ni tu edad ni si eres pobre. Solo quiero que reconozcas de una vez que este sentimiento es mutuo, y que dejes de poner excusas que empiezan a desmoronarse. Si tan solo te dejaras llevar por mí nunca más te sentirías solo, yo siempre cuidaría de ti.

Quisiera sentir el tacto de tus manos sobre mi cuerpo, tus labios posarse en cada parte de mi piel y poder dejarme llevar por la experiencia que manejas. Y así mis pensamientos divagan en las recónditas vanidades de ésta vida terrenal, en los deseos lujuriosos que constantemente mi razón encierra. Como se acorrala a un animal peligroso por miedo a que pueda atacar sin pudor, así mis deseos más pecaminosos que se ciernen en vos, están aprisionados en algún lugar del subconsciente; pero siempre está al acecho, esperando el momento oportuno para abalanzarse contra su presa.

Mis dedos tamborilean sobre la mesa, dejando escapar toda la tensión que mi cuerpo esta provocando, para liberarme un poco de todas las sensaciones que quieren estallar y que piden a gritos que deje salir al animal que albergo, para que se desate por fin ese espíritu de salvaje lujuria. Mis palpitaciones están a mil, sin darme cuenta poco a poco comienzo a extasiarme y se agudiza mis sentidos. Noto como mi cuerpo demuestra mi estado, mi cabello crece hasta mis hombros y abandona su habitual tono rosa para combatirse en un rojo muy llamativo. En este momento, escucho el sonido de la ducha, me percato de quien está ahí y la curiosidad que me precede, siento la enorme necesidad de verte mojado de pies a cabeza, de seguir la trayectoria de alguna gota traviesa, y sin darme cuenta, o tal vez si, comienzo a encaminarme sigilosamente hacia donde tu te encuentras ahora. Siento que voy acecharte y ésta vez tu caerás ante mí. Por hoy seré la bestia que acorrala a su presa. Ya no me importa si tengo miedo, solo siento el deseo de poder tocar con mis manos cada detalle de tu piel, de recorrer con mi mirada tu magnifico ser, saber que escondes bajo esos diez mil ropajes y conocer al fin tu lado más salvaje. Porque eres una incógnita que mi lado lógico quiere resolver, eres el misterio que necesito investigar.

Me encamino así las escaleras y logro no tropezar con ningún escalón. Me paro frente a la puerta del baño, y oigo con más claridad la lluvia del baño. Entro suavemente en la habitación y el vapor que inunda todo el sitio, pero aún así percato tu presuntuosa figura que no intuye que esta siento observado y que ésta a punto de sufrir un ataque del que no podrá escapar. Poco a poco dibujo en mi mente todo el lugar, acerco mi mano al interruptor de luz y dejo la habitación en penumbras, solo un haz de luz entra que me ayuda a divisarte. Con cautela me acerco ante ti que te sientes consternado por lo que está pasando, dejo de lado todas mis dudas y me hago presencia ante vos. Asombrado de lo que pasa, no mueves ni un solo músculo, y es aquí donde aprovecho.

Te miro picaramente y con mi mirada expreso todo el deseo que tengo, todas las ganas de sacearme de vos. Aún sabiendo que estás por ser victima de mis garras, no te inmutas. Me acerco a vos, acortando la distancia, tan solo unos centímetros me separa de tu cuerpo, y siento como paulatinamente mi cuerpo empieza a enardecer. Estoy tan cerca de vos, que puedo rozar mi nariz con la tuya. Luego, dejo que mis labios busquen los tuyos, no sin antes recorrer cada lugar de tu bello rostro. Y por fin, logro posar en tu boca un suave pero eficaz beso, sigo besándote y subo la intensidad. Tú, ahora, entre abres tus labios para dejar que pase mi juguetona lengua. Tu empiezas a responder, y tomas de mí cintura para no dejar espacio alguno entre los dos, y así comenzamos a enredarnos el uno con el otro. Enciendes la ducha, y poco a poco nos empapamos de una tibia agua. No te detienes, siento que estoy conociendo al fin a tu lado salvaje, tu lado lobuno, rápidamente te desprendes de mi ropaje y como un gran experto consigues extasiarme con tus suaves caricias y siento arder mis partes más pudorosa cuando posas tus dedos y juegas con ellas.

Yo no me dejo dominar y comienzo a tomar las riendas del asunto. Te recorro con mis manos cada parte de tu piel, ellas juguetonas bajan desde tu rostro hasta tu hombría, tomando ésta última con cierta fuerza logrando que gimas de placer. No aguantas más y me tumbas contra la fría cerámica. Posas todo tu cuerpo sobre mí, y comienzas a besarme apasionadamente, dejo llevarme por tu sensual juego y poco a poco voy sintiendo que en mi entrepiernas estas penetrando con completa maestría. Subo mis piernas y las enredo a tus caderas, para que puedas hacerlo más a gusto, y comienza un movimiento de vaivén, comienzas lento y dejo escapar un suave pero audible "Te amo", que tu me correspondes haciendo me saber que el sentimiento es mutuo, y ahora me dejo a tu merced, sintiendo felicidad por ser amada. Aceleras más y más, estamos llegando al clímax y en unísono gritamos en el máximo sentir, y reposamos de cansancio. Abrazándonos, sabiendo que unimos más que nuestros cuerpos sino también nuestras almas.

Me miras con tus dorados ojos, y me dices que me amas y que nunca más huirás. Tomas de mi mano y me levantas suavemente. Me pones una bata y aprovechando que en tu casa estamos solos, me conduces a tu habitación. Ambos nos acostamos en ella y repetimos con mayor entusiasmo la escena de la ducha, pero sabiendo que ahora en más somos uno y que ya no abra traba en nuestro amor.

DeDicAdo a Shopie Selene...Feliz Cumple!


End file.
